cwversefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Chamberlain
Thomas Chamberlain ''' (Elder Futhark:' ᚾᛁᚲᛚᚨᚢᛋ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) is the main protagonist (and sometimes the antagonist/anti-hero) of The Originals. Tommy is an Original Vampire and Witch, making him the Original Hybrid. Tommy is the biological son of Christopher and Esther Chamberlain, step-son of Mikael, nephew of Dahlia, maternal younger half-brother of Adalyn, Klaus, Dominic, maternal older half-brother of Carson, Olivia, and Christian Chamberlain and uncle of an unnamed and unborn nephew. Tommy is also the father of Elizabeth Chamberlain, the Mother being Hayley Marshall-Kenner, as well as the adopted father of Greyson Blackwell, - an orphan boy he rescued. For over a thousand years, Tommy had been trying to to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and the moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his vampire side so he could sire his own super species of vampire-witch hybrids. In 1492, he finally got the chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Tommy searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Tommy hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. However, it should also be noted that he was also on the run from his step-father, Mikael, as Tommy had an abusive childhood. '''Tommy' is primarily a member of the Chamberlain Family, and a member of an unnamed Family of Werewolves. He is connected to the Labonair Family, a royal werewolf family via his daughter, and a member of the North East Atlantic Pack as well as an unnamed Witch Family. Pre-History |-|Human Life= Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th Century Thomas Chamberlain was born to Esther and Christopher in a small village that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls, but was raised by his step-father Mikael, both believing he was his true father. Thomas has six half-siblings fathered from his step-father Mikael, as viking warrior and wealthy landowner who moved with his wife, Esther, to the New World, after their home village was devastated by a plague. Mikael believed his beloved first born daughter Adalyn, was a victim of it, not knowing she was taken by Esther's sister Dahlia as a payment for a fertility spell to let Esther have children. Tommy was close to his family with the exception of Mikael. Mikael was inordinately hard on Tommy, having become an aggressive, violent and strict man after he thought Adalyn died, always trying to teach his children to survive so he would not loose another child. In Tommy's case, Mikael was abusive to him for his impulsive, reckless behavior, justifying that his punishments would make Tommy stronger, but Mikael was only ever disappointed in everything Tommy did and beat him repeatedly throughout his mortal life. Dominic said that, as a mortal, Tommy was full of love and wanted to be loved in return. After becoming an Original Vampire and witch hybrid upon triggering his witch gene, his amplified temper and emotions, along with the psychological damage of Mikael's cruelty, turned Thomas into a violent and cruel person, much like his step-father Mikael. Many years before, his mother had an affair with a man from their neighboring village, whose inhabitants were known to be werewolve's, men who transformed into wolves on the night of a full moon. Once as kids, Dominic takes Thomas into the woods to teach him how to hunt. Dominic encourages his brother, stating that his aim has been improving, when he misses a shot; however, Mikael intervenes and scolds Dominic for encouraging his brother and snatches the bow from Thomas, stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Thomas tries to apologize, but Mikael sees him as a weakling and starts kicking him. Dominic tries to stop his father from hurting his brother but he is scared off by Mikael who stated that if Dominic intervened he would be next. He was once beaten, half to death, as a boy, when his father's blades went missing. In the days following the incident, Olivia was particularly kind to him, which Tommy later realized meant that she had been the one to take them. Thomas and all his siblings used to play in the woods when they were kids, showing they all loved each other dearly. He even stayed awake, to comfort a scared Olivia by holding her hand during a stormy night, and giving her a carved wooden knight, which he made for his father, stating that it will protect her, something that he has kept safely to this date as memento of his childhood. Esther found a young Tommy in the woods once when he was hiding from Mikael, as Mikael wanted to bring him along to hunt, but Thomas was afraid to go with Mikael. He was afraid so she gave him a necklace which he believed would protect him and remind him that Esther will be with him always and forever. A few years later, Mikael hurt Tommy in the woods during a fight between them, with Tommy starting the fight by believing that if he beat his father once, Mikael would show his approval to Tommy. Esther helped Tommy to heal. Tommy told her about the fight and that Mikael wanted to take his necklace she gave him. Tommy found out that the necklace made him weak, not strong. Because of Esther's spell, Tommy was weakened and his anger suppressed as she didn't want him to be strong, kill somebody and trigger the werewolf gene. This would reveal that Tommy was not Mikael's son, and she feared Mikael would kill them for her unfaithfulness and betrayal. |-|1002= Southern France While fleeing from Mikael after the death of their mother, Tommy ran with his siblings for a significant amount of time, feeding on people along the countryside but always being careful to hide the bodies. Unsure of where they were going, Carson brought up the idea that maybe they should split up so as to better avoid their father. Klaus agreed with the idea, tired of the killing and running, taking no pleasure in their descent into vampirism. Harrison was quick to remind his siblings of their vow to remain together always and forever. |-|1114 A.D.= Italy Tommy was with Harrison and Olivia in 1114 AD Italy when they met a man named Alexander, a vampire hunter who was part of The Five. They spent a lot of time with him -- the brothers in order to discover his plans for killing vampires and Olivia because she loved him. |-|1359= 1359 According to Harrison, Tommy has lost much of his humanity, hiding his loneliness with cruelty and anger. |-|1492= England Tommy was an English nobleman during the late 15th century when he met Katerina Petrova, the second doppelgänger whose appearance he had been awaiting for five hundred years. Planning to use her in the ritual, he had kept her entertained until the full moon, but she learned of his plan before it could take place and escaped, taking the moonstone with her. As she fled, she encountered a vampire named Rose, whom she tricked into turning her into a vampire, thus ruining forever Tommy's plan to use her to break the curse. After Katerina turned into a vampire, Tommy assumed that her family line ended with her and that his chance to break his curse was gone forever. In retaliation, Tommy traveled to Bulgaria. |-|1500's= Copenhagen, Denmark It was mentioned by Adalyn, that the Chamberlain siblings resided in Copenhagen in the 1500's. |-|1702= Cádiz, Spain In 1702, Carson's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Tommy's horse, Theo. Harrison and Tommy searched for Carson while Olivia brought the daggered Klaus on-board a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's coming, he refused to flee. When Tommy and Harrison insisted, Carson attempted to resist them but was subdued by Harrison as Tommy pulled out one of the white oak ash daggers and successfully neutralized Carson. New Orleans |-|18th Century= 1700's Having fled the Old World, escaping Mikael , Tommy, along with Olivia, and Harrison, and their daggered brothers sailed across the atlantic ocean to the new world, their once childhood land; through the Mississippi River, and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage. In 1720, Tommy and Harrison helped the Governor in building the New Orleans' first levees. |-|1800's= At somepoint in this century, Tommy came across Rayna Cruz after she returned to New Orleans. She terrorized the French Quarter and killed many of his best men which made him nervous of her power. |-|1820= 1820 In 1820, Thomas, Harrison, and Olivia were living in New Orleans at the Governor's mansion; and were paying the governor in gold to keep quiet about the existence of vampire's. One day the Governor threw a party for the Chamberlain's. Olivia went up stairs with the Governor's son, who she wanted to turn. Olivia went to Harrison with the Governor's son and asked if she could turn him, to which Harrison suggested it wouldn't be a wise move to turn the Governor's son into a vampire. In that moment, Tommy took the Governor's son and threw him off the second story, killing him immediately. Tommy and his brother attended the funeral of the Governor's son, when Tommy sees a man whipping a child. Tommy saves the child; and decides to care for him. He names the child Greyson. He later meets the Governor to ask for Greyson's freedom and chokes the Governor's neck until he grants the freedom. Thomas asks Greyson about his father and quotes that family can be more than just those with whom they share blood and that they can choose. Greyson looked touched by his words. In 1820, Tommy is seen challenging a man in a duel; but Tommy wins the duel. Harrison then becomes a little worried and asks Tommy if it is not enough, that he has slaughtered dozens in just these past several weeks. Tommy explains that a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. Harrison asks his brother if he wants to bring their father upon them; but Tommy tells Harrison to relax. Tommy then explains that he has sent rumor that the bodies are a result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals. Harrison is shocked because he is in love with a witch named Celeste; but Tommy isn't concerned. Tommy takes a revolver and shoots at Tommy, who groans with pain. Tommy sees that Harrison cares about Celeste and warns that they're rounding up the town's witches as they speak. |-|1821= 1821 Tommy grew jealous as Greyson grew closer to Harrison rather than him. Feeling lonely, he undaggered his younger brother, Carson, so he'd have someone to have fun with. The two began happily causing chaos across New Orleans, even slaughtering an entire tenement building for fun. When Tommy revealed that he'd choose Greyson over Carson, though, Carson grew angry and threatened to turn Greyson into a vampire. Tommy, realizing his brother was too wild to control, daggered Carson yet again. |-|1835= 1835 By 1835, Greyson and Olivia spent practicing fencing, when Greyson was finally an adult, he could best her in a duel he attempted to make his move on her only to be stopped by Tommy. Despite pleading with Tommy to let him be with Olivia, Tommy still shot him down and forbid him from pursuing her. However this did not stop Greyson from trying again and making out with Olivia. They were abruptly torn apart physically by Tommy who decided to punish them by daggering Olivia. |-|1887= 1887 In 1887, Tommy undaggered Olivia, revealing he had left her daggered for 52 years. When she had asked to see Greyson, as she feared Tommy had killed him, Tommy sadistically revealed that he gave Greyson an ultimatum. Either live a long human life with Olivia and die; or become a vampire, but to stay away from Olivia. He chose the latter, even walking into the room as a proof, devastating Olivia. Chicago, 1920's During the 1920's, a few years after the New Orleans incident Tommy and Olivia were yet again on the run from Mikael. The siblings were in Chicago in 1922 where they met the vampire Stefan Salvatore, whom Olivia fell in love with. At first Tommy hated Stefan, but he grew to like him once he discovered that Stefan was a Ripper and they became good friends. Personality |-|Untriggered Werewolf-Witch Hybrid= : "I never answered your question, if I’d ever thought about being human. Once. I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human." While he was still an untriggered Werewolf-Witch hybrid, Tommy had a complicated life. He was close with his half-sister Olivia, whom he affectionately called "Liv", and with his half-brothers Harrison and Christian. He also had a close relationship with his half-brother, Carson, but he did not get along at all with his half-brother, Klaus, since childhood. However, he had a bad relationship with his overbearing step-father Mikael who was harder on him than any of his siblings. He was a victim of his step-father's physical and verbal abuse since childhood. Tommy even admitted to Olivia that Mikael frightened him which made him constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. |-|Original Vampire-Witch Hybrid= When Tommy was just in the early stages of being a hybrid, he slaughtered six villagers. Which afterwards, he was devastated and cried into Harrison's shoulder. After finding out that Mikael is not his biological father, he was shocked and betrayed. Tommy is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though he shows little to no regard for human life in general, Tommy feels guilt and remorse for most of his actions, he just does not show it, and he has morals. Physical Appearance Christopher is very handsome. He stands at 6'0 and his hair is a type of blonde that is almost white. He too has a very devilish smile. In the present day, he has shown a fondness for the color black, as a majority of his clothes are in this color. Powers and Abilities As an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, Tommy is the second strongest of the original vampires, second only to his step-father. His witch side has given him additional powers and advantages the others do not possess, making him the one of the most physically powerful immortal beings in the world. Although stronger than his maternal half-sibling due to his witch heritage, some of his siblings have been shown to be willing to fight with him with no fear. Weaknesses Tommy has some of the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire and a Witch. Relationships Harrison Chamberlain :"Listen to me. You have to be strong. We need you." —Harrison to Tommy Elijah is Klaus' maternal older half-brother. As humans, they were close, engaging in friendly sword fights, however their relationship became strained due to both falling for the the same woman, Tatia. After transitioning into vampires, along with their sister, Rebekah, they made a pact to always stick by each other "Always and Forever". Olivia Chamberlain : "He Saved Us" —Olivia to Harrison about Tommy Olivia is Tommy's maternal younger half-sister. Out of all his half-siblings, he is closest to her, and very protective of her. Tommy cares very deeply for Olivia, but he seems to have a lot difficulty showing her that it is true. Carson Chamberlain : "You're desperate to be apart of this family, aren't you? All your mischief was just attempts for attention." —Tommy to Carson Carson is Tommy's maternal younger half-brother. Carson and Tommy both have a short temper. It is known that Tommy daggered Carson over a century ago. Carson and Tommy seem to argue every time they talk to each other, Carson even joked to Tommy about his dagger threats showing he was not over being daggered for a century. Elizabeth Chamberlain :"My dearest Elizabeth, I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or as a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you I love you, and to explain that in our family’s darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings, and so I did.Please do not mourn me, whatever pain I endure, I do so in service of those I love. My sole regret, is that I will be away from you.Be good to your mother. I draw comfort knowing that she will protect you. And I know she will not rest until our family is united.Until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow. To become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine. Please remember you are the legacy this family has always desired. The promise we fought to protect. You are, and always will be, our Elizabeth." Elizabeth is Tommy's only daughter and child with Hayley. In the beginning Tommy wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Hayley told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he and Hayley decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Olivia, who would keep her safe. Tommy was reunited with Elizabeth when her safety was compromised. Elizabeth is now living at home with her parents. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Elizabeth and Tommy's bond remains strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Tommy sacrificing himself to save his family. Tommy feared that Elizabeth would reject him upon being saved from Greyson's captivity. But, apart from some bad things he's done, Elizabeth knows what Tommy is and isn't afraid of him. Elizabeth's memory of Tommy was kept alive because of her mother telling Elizabeth about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Tommy shared stories from his long life, Elizabeth showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Elizabeth hugged him. Despite their time apart Elizabeth calls Tommy 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father, Elizabeth deems Thomas her 'fairytale prince'. Hayley Marshall-Kenner : "Some time ago, I refused to trust you with our daughter. I took you from Elizabeth. I was wrong. Take care of her." —Tommy to Hayley Unfortunately, Tommy's relationship with Hayley takes a turn for the worse, when Hayley tried to take Elizabeth away from him, in which Tommy became hurt/enraged by this attempt, that he had placed the Crescent Curse on Hayley and her pack, as punishment for trying to take his daughter away from him. After a few months Hayley is reunited with Elizabeth but her relationship with Tommy remains fractured. Greyson Blackwell : "I'd have thrown you a damn parade." —Greyson to Tommy Greyson is Tommy's ex-best friend and former student. It's complicated, but they respect each other. There's definitely a history between them. It has been stated many times that Tommy loves Greyson like a son. Also, Greyson is very much in favor of embracing his true nature as a vampire and that’s something he learned from Tommy and something they certainly have in common. When Tommy returns to New Orleans after 100 years, he finds that Greyson has taken control of the city. Other Relationships * Tommy, Harrison and Olivia (Half-Siblings/Allies) * Tommy, Hayley and Elizabeth (Father/Mother/Daughter/Allies) * Tommy and Klaus (Half-Siblings/Enemies) * Tommy and Adalyn (Half Siblings/Allies) * Mikael and Tommy (Step-Father and Step-Son/Enemies * Tommy and Hope (Father and Daughter/Allies) * Tommy and Hayley (Allies) * Tommy and Jackson (Enemies) * Tommy, Harrison and Hayley (Former Love Triangle) Name * Given Name THOMAS. GENDER: Masculine. USAGE: English, French, German, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Greek, Biblical, Biblical Latin, Biblical Greek. ... Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. * The name Tommy is an Aramaic baby name. In Aramaic the meaning of the name Tommy is: Twin. * Chamberlain is an occupational name for one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion, from Norman French chambrelain. Tropes *Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - 'nuff said. *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his step-father Mikael is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . * SelfMadeOrphan - Thomas has killed his legal-father and mother. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Tommy is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Elizabeth's safety and well being. He even killed his own father in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Elizabeth still being alive. Tommy trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Elizabeth and his love for her has no bounds. Trivia *Tommy is the middle child in his family. *Tommy is the Original Vampire with the most appearances, appearing in 56 episodes. *In the novels, Tommy seems to have fought in every major war through time (Alexander the Great's army, the Trojan War and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall). *In the books, Tommy is weak against the Spirits, because he can´t attack them. In the series it is less so. *Thomas was introduced to Katherine Pierce on his birthday.